Violet and Klein
by AkitoSin
Summary: A story of my favorite vampires Vlad/Dorian  R&R plz
1. B&B

The fall night air was still and silent. The temperature was dropping fast, as Vlad made his way to the belfry for his usual nocturnal activity. He didn't realize he was being followed, a little too caught up in his own thoughts to realize. Suddenly a familiar voice broke through the silence of the night.

"Vladimir"

Vlad stopped in his tracks. He recognized the voice immediately, and at the moment he was just relieved it was just a vampire and not a slayer.

"So you're stalking me now?" Vlad turned to see Dorian's shadowed figure lurking just outside of the beam of light from the street lamp. Dorian chuckled his voice was smooth, calm, and against Vlad's better judgment it comforted him.

"I suppose I am." Dorian freely admitted. He sauntered closer into the light his red hair gleamed in the artificial glow. Vlad watched him move; he moved so graceful he though as he swallowed hard. Dorian stopped a troubled look crossed his face.

"Do I scare you Vladimir?"

Vlad eyed the vampire. Dorian smiled sadly.

"I do not wish to harm you; I simply came to give you something." Vlad raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Dorian slowly approached his lips spread into a smile.

"Is there somewhere, private, we could go?"

Vlad bit his lip he was pretty sure Dorian already knew where he had been heading tonight.

"Yeah, I gotta place" Vlad sighed nodding for Dorian to follow him.

He walked slowly not sure what Dorian had for him, and not at all sure he wanted it. The sensible part of Vlad told him he should be afraid of Dorian, but if he was completely honest with himself he wasn't. Dorian reminded Vlad of himself. He seemed more lonely then even Vlad did. Perhaps he just wanted friendship. Of course there was always the possibility that he was going to kill Vlad by draining him of his blood, but Vlad couldn't find the fear he knew he should have.

As they reached the belfry he glanced up.

"It's here. You'll have to float" he said feeling stupid saying it out loud. He was almost positive that Dorian knew about his secret place. Dorian smiled and motioned for Vlad to lead the way. Vlad looked around before leaving the ground; the air whooshed around him as he took off, only seconds later his feet touched down on the edge of the belfry. As he stepped into the small space he suddenly had the urge to straighten it up. But before he could over think why he'd even feel such a thing Dorian appeared on the ledge and stepped into the belfry. Vlad felt odd, almost, nervous. He awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets. Dorian looked around and smiled widely

"I am honored you would bring me here" Dorian's wandering eyes settled on Vlad who felt a warming in his stomach as he realized Dorian was staring at him. "To your secret place" his voice was almost a whisper. Vlad swallowed hard trying hard to regain his composure.

"So what is it?" Vlad shrugged. Dorian cocked his head to the side. As if to inquire what Vlad meant."What did you want to give me?" Vlad heart stopped as Dorian approached his face only inches from Vlad's. Dorian's eyes searched Vlad's face as if to memorize every detail. Vlad was breathing heavy now as a feral look crossed Dorian's face. Dorian bit his lip hard his fangs pricing his own flesh. The sight of Dorian's blood made Vlad gasp out loud. Dorian watched as Vlad's eyes began to glow purple. Dorian inhaled deep taking in the distinctive sent of Vlad's arousal.

"I came to give you this" Dorian breathed against Vlad's lips as he pressed his mouth lightly to Vlad's. Vlad froze Dorian never broke eye contact, as his tongue licked at Vlad's mouth, causing his heart to stop beating in his chest. Dorian was kissing…him! Vlad unconsciously let his mouth fall open, silently allowing Dorian's intrusion. Dorian's tongue shot inside thoroughly exploring the wet cavern. It wasn't like when he kissed Meredith, or Snow. This kiss was lust filled passion, raw, forbidden. Vlad felt a tingling spread like fire to every inch of his body. Dorian's hands began to roam freely, one caressing his hair, thin fingers twisting lightly in his black locks. Pressing their mouths closer, deepening the contact, the other traveled slowly down Vlad's back settling on his hip. With a quick jerk he pressed their hips together rubbing their centers together.

Vlad understood now, why Dorian had pursued him, why he always had that look in his eye. It was about this, about sex, and there was nothing in Vlad's teenage body that wanted to stop what was happing. He felt his body reacting to the friction, and he could feel the same thing happening in Dorian's pants. Dorian pulled back his eyes now ablaze of iridescent blue. His lips were wet from the kiss and gleamed in the pale light from the moon. Vlad stood sated from the kiss unable to speak. Dorian's hands moved between them his ice cold finger tips caressed Vlad's stomach dipping closer to the waistband on his jeans. Vlad watched as Dorian unbuttoned his pants his skilled hands pulled Vlad's now aching hardness free, and it pulsed as Dorian's cold hand closed around it. Vlad clenched his teeth together trying to suppress another moan.

"Don't hold back" Dorian breathed "I want to hear it all" he ran his thumb over the tip of Vlad's cock causing Vlad to curse. Dorian pulled Vlad in for another head spinning kiss this time Vlad was an active part of the kiss using his tongue to taste ever inch of Dorian's mouth and as Dorian pulled away Vlad nipped at his bottom lip.

"Vladimir, you're a very good kisser" he breathed against Vlad's wet mouth. With a devilish smile, Vlad offered a half smirk but as Dorian's hand squeezed…

"Ah!" Vlad bucked into durians hand unable to help himself. Dorian licked his lips as he watched the young boy moan and writhe at his every touch. Suddenly Dorian's hand released him. Vlad's eyes snapped open just in time to see the copper haired vampire kneel between his legs. His pulse quickened; 'this is it" he thought he was about to get his first blow job, and it was Dorian's perfect mouth that would soon be wrapped around his cock. He tried to gather himself slow his breathing, keep himself from cuming too soon. He wanted to watch, to see Dorian work.

"Dorian?" Vlad's voice was shaky, quite. Dorian looked up and when he spoke his voice was comforting.

"I know that no one has ever touched you this way Vladimir" Vlad nodded and leaned his weight against the ledge of the belfry. Dorian stroked his heavy manhood and looked up into Vlad's purple eyes and parted his lips. His tongue licked from bottom to top across the slit causing Vlad's head to fall back with a throaty moan. Dorian waited for Vlad's eyes to return before he slide Vlad's cock one painfully slow inch at a time. Vlad thought he would lose his mind. The pleasure was incredible. Better than he ever dared to imagine. Dorian stopped as Vlad's cock rubbed against the back of his throat. He slowing began to build suction as he pulled Vlad out just as slow as he'd gone in, his glowing blue eyes locked to Vlad's vivid purple ones. Vlad came free of Dorian's mouth with a pop and Dorian teasingly blew on the wet tip, Vlad bite his lip with a quick smirk Dorian licked the underside of cock pressing hard against the thick vein before taking him deep into his mouth again. He quickened the pace Vlad was having trouble keeping his eyes on the vampire between his legs his desperate panting was now coming out in gasps and moans.

"Nh, feels, so, ah, good" he chocked out, his warm breath visible in the chilly night air. Dorian began to pump as he sucked driving Vlad absolutely out of his mind. His legs gave and Dorian's free hand shot out and held him in place at his stomach, as he worked Vlad.

Vlad's voice was elevating with every stroke.

"Ah, nh" Vlad wanted to see it happen wanted to see whether or not Dorian would swallow.

"Dorian, ah" his hands gripped wads of copper hair.

"Dorian, I'm,…ah, IM CUMING!" Vlad's fists clenched in Dorian's hair as he began to release inside the warm beautiful mouth. Dorian closed his eyes savoring mouthful after mouthful of Vlad's seed, he sucked greedily until there was nothing left. He pulled Vlad's now limp penis from his mouth, and let Vlad slid to the floor.

Vlad was breathing heavy; there was a ringing in his ears from the intense orgasm. He panted heavy trying to catch his breath. Dorian slid between Vlad's parted knees and once again pressed his lips to Vlad's, Vlad could taste himself on Dorian tongue. A smile spread across Dorian's face, and he whispered into Vlad's ear.

"Vladimir?" Dorian's warm breath sent a shiver though Vlad all over again.

"Yea Dorian?" he panted

"May I?" he almost sounded desperate, and Vlad knew as soon as the words left his mouth what he was asking. And this time he didn't hesitate, he tilted his head to one side exposing his neck.

"You may Dorian" he smiled Dorian buried his face into Vlad's neck and softly kissed the skin, Vlad felt a sting then all consuming pull, like having an orgasm all over again.

"Dorian" he whispered as the elder vampire took a few swallows before pulling back, gasping and collapsing onto Vlad's chest.

It took a few minutes for both to begin to breath normally again. Eventually Dorian sat back on his knees and smiled slyly at Vlad.

"That's a hell of a way to get what you want" Vlad laughed buttoning up his jeans. Dorian chuckled.

"I'm not to be trusted" Dorian's smile faded as he turned away from Vlad.

"Dorian wait" Vlad started but it was too late, Dorian was gone into the night.

Vladimir sighed heavily letting his head fall back against the belfry wall.

"fuck."

^,..,^

I might continue idk yet….R&R plz!


	2. Touch me

Touch me

Vlad lay awake in his room his head resting comfortably against his folded hands. Although there were much more important things he needed to sort out, his mind raced with thoughts of Dorian instead. Vlad had been trying for the last couple of hours to convince him self that he'd merely dreamed the events that occurred in the belfry a few nights passed. The more he went over it, the more obvious that it became that it wasn't a dream. As per usual he felt his body react as his mind wandered. His cock hardened, it was sore from beating off so offend, but he knew all to well the conscience of not taking care of the situation. Defeated, he sighed out loud shoving his hand into his boxers. His cock throbbed as he gripped it tight.

"Fuck" he moaned out as he slammed his eyes shut. He pictured Dorian sucking him off. ?His lips wrapped so expertly around his hardness. He stopped momentarily, looking towards his bedroom door. He jumped off his bed and locked the door. Quickly rummaging around his bedside table and pulled a small bottle of lube, '_warming_' he read. He slid his boxers off and laid back on his bed. He filled his hand with the gooey liquid and began fisting his erection again. He bit his bottom lip, as it warmed and tingled he again thought of Dorian's mouth. He let a small groan escape his lips as his bucked up into his hand. This had been what he was reduced to ever since the night in the belfry, jacking off to thoughts of the copper haired vampire, and at the moment he could give a shit. He pumped faster savoring the feeling letting it consume him. A cool breeze tickled his thighs and he froze. He opened his eyes, his dick hard in his hand, and Dorian standing at the foot of his bed. A devilish smile spread across his face.

"Please continue" Dorian waved his hand like he had just interrupted him reading or something. Vlad's face turned bright red.

"Mmm how I do love that color on you Vladimir" he licked his lips Vlad tried to pull the covers over his lap but Dorian was at his side in an instant hand tight on Vlad's wrist. Dorian's scent made Vlad moan out loud. his eyes traveling to that prefect pout. Vlad swallowed hard, as he began to stroke himself again, Dorian's eyes tuned electric blue as he watched the boy pleasure himself. He released Vlad's wrist and took spot against the wall he began to undress slowly. First kicking off his dress shoes. He pulled his sweater over his head, ruffling his hair slightly, as he tossed it to the floor and began to unbutton his shirt. Every item he removed revealed more perfection. Vlad's eyes watched intently as Dorian unbuttoned his slacks and let them pool around his feet. Then finally he leaned down pushing off off his boxers. When he stood Vlad could see he was hard, and prefect just as Vlad imagine that part of him would be. Pale, slightly thicker than his own and an inch longer. Vlad bit his lip fighting the urge to gasp at his sheer beauty. As he stood naked at the end of Vlad's bed. His hand stoking his cock. Vlad gasped watching Dorian touch himself was surreal, almost beautiful. Dorian let his free hand roam his hairless chest as he worked himself. He moaned seductively.

"What do you think about?" Dorian's hand moved in slow long strokes. "When you touch yourself?" Vlad's first attempt to speak failed. He cleared his throat; his mouth was dry from panting and he had to lick his lips a few times before they would form words.

"You" he blushed his hand pumping harder "always you" he admitted.

"What about...me?" his voice was liquid fire, Vlad was already so close to cumming.

"Your lips, nh, your...mouth" Dorian smiled, his hand reaching down to play with his balls before returning to his cock again.

"My mouth?" he smirked one eyebrow raised.

"Mmm, sucking me off" he moaned his cock throbbed. "fuck, Dorian...touch me!" he pleaded.

"Not yet" Dorian bit his lip "cum for me Vladimir" Vlad speed up his ministrations. Dorian did the same. Suddenly Vladimir's back arched off the bed as he began to cum.

"Ahhhh" his hot stickiness coated his stomach and t-shirt. His face burned crimson as the shame sunk in. Dorian crawled between Vlad's legs his lithe form swaying as he moved. Vlad was panting heavily, his eyes locked to Dorians. Dorian leaned in and cleaned the cum from Vlad's cock with his tongue. Vlad moaned the heat making him hard again.

"May I?" Dorian's voice broke the silence. Vlad opened his eyes, not realizing he had shut them. Dorian pointed to the little bottle of lube lying by Vlad's pillow. Vlad handed it to him, and Dorian poured some into his hand. Vlad rested his weight on his elbows so he could see what Dorian was doing. As he suspected Dorian was lathering his fingers in the liquid. Dorian smiled seeing Vlad's face.

"Do not worry Vladimir, I promise, I shall be genital" he purred as he placed his finger tips at Vlad's puckered hole. Vlad inhale sharply as Dorian slid two fingers inside him. It felt strange, like to much pressure, he held his breath, squeezing his eyes closed. He needed Dorian to take them out, but when he opened his mouth to say the words Dorian slid his tongue inside. He whined as Dorian began to move them, shoving them deeper. Vlad's hands shoot between them to push him away, but Dorian's other hand held the back of Vlad's neck pressing there mouths together. Vlad crawled against Dorian's prefect chest, when suddenly the pain disappeared as he was hit with white hot pleasure. He screamed into Dorian's mouth. Dorian released him and smiled watching the teen writhe and moan. Dorian added another finger. Vlad didn't mind the burning stretch not when it came with the intense pleasure that it did. Dorian licked at Vlad's re-hardening cock. Vlad whined he wanted more he wanted Dorian's cock inside him. Dorian smirked, hearing the thought.

"Say it Vladimir"

"I'm ready" he breathed though gritted teeth.

"For?" Dorian toyed with him.

"I, nh, I want you inside me, please" Vlad's eyes were glowing purple. Dorian lost his train of thought. Vlad was so delicate, so pure, his black hair framing his pale skin and his eyes begging, glowing, for him.

"Please" Vlad's voice pulled Dorian back.

"What. Do you want? Inside you?" he jammed his fingers into Vlad's prostate.

"Ahhhh your cock, I want you cock" he screamed Dorian chuckled.

"I will give you anything you ask for..." he removed his fingers and in one fluid movement, shoved his hardness inside Vlad cause the young teen to scream out.

"Anything" The word was drawn out. Dorian kissed him feverishly his lips were hot on Vlad's mouth. Vlad moaned into the kiss. Dorian slowed his pace, as he began to slide in and out more easily. He began to kiss Vlad's neck scraping his fangs across his collar bone. Vlad tore at Dorian's back his nails digging deep as every thrust of Dorian's hips slammed his cock into his sweet spot.

"Vladimir" Dorian hissed as his hand gripped Vlad's cock tight and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Vlad thought he'd pass out, go blind, and def. The feeling was overwhelming, and to top it off the feeling that scared him the most seized his chest aching with wanting.

"Nh, Dorian" Vlad's voice was weak, shaky.

"Yes?" Dorian's electric blues stared into the amethyst glow of Vlad's.

"Drink form me" Dorian moaned as the request passed Vlad's lips. Dorian nuzzeded Vlad's neck with his nose his hand still working Vlad's cock, his hip driving into the teen. He licked the flesh over the vein on Vlad's neck before biting down. His mouth flooded with thick sweet blood.

He swallowed once,

twice,

three times.

Vlad felt the pull, combined with Dorian pounded into him and jerking his cock. He came hard his voice cracked as he screamed out, as everything went black.

AN: Thank you for waiting so patently for me to update, it took awhile for me to find my inspiration on this one…(BTW I found it in "Lights in the Sky" by NIN) but here it is. I plan on continuing but hearing back from my readers would be very helpful. So please read and review. ^,..,^


	3. Bitter Truths

Bitter Truths

Tears spilled from Dorian's eyes, as he filled the teen with his hot seed. His lips stained crimson with Vlad's blood. As he panted heavily. His body shook offering every last drop to the black haired boy. Vlad was unconscious Dorian felt sheer terror welling inside his chest. But when he saw Vlad breathing he exhaled a sigh of relief. He left the warmth of the bed, and Vlad's body and dressed quietly; he took a seat by on the window sill and waited for the boy to wake.

As Vlad's eyes fluttered open he wondered briefly what he had been doing right before everything had gone black, that was until he saw Dorian sitting at the window, staring at him.

Vlad smiled but Dorian's face grew very serious.

"I'm afraid your uncle has felt my presents, I must go now Vlad"

"Dorian" Dorian swooped in and caught those sweet lips again "Shhh, soon" he cooed answering the silent question. He disappeared out the window in Vlad room; Vladimir's heart raced, was Otis really on his way up to his… but before he could even finish the thought there was knocking at his door. Vlad flew from his bed and pulled on his jeans kicking his underwear under the bed as he zipped up. He pushed his hand through his hair and opened the door. Otis stood on the other side. A very furious Otis. Vlad thought it best to play dumb.

"What's up?" He said not so convincingly. Otis pushed inside his eyes searching every inch of the room before settling back on Vlad. He took a deep breath.

"I warned you about him, I begged you to stay away from him" his voice rose with every word.

"I'm not afraid of Dorian" Vlad spat. Otis's eyes narrowed.

"You should be" Vlad turned away taking a few steps toward the door when it slammed shut.

"You don't know what he's capable of!" Otis practically shook.

"He's not some monster! He's gentle, and..."

"Enough!" Otis covered his mouth with his shaking hand. "Vladimir I know Dorian, I've seen what he can do, I know you think your feeling these things"

Vlad scoffed

"Think..." he bit his lip he had enough of this crap from his uncle. Otis sighed starting again.

"Dorian takes many lovers Vlad, you are not special to him" he tried "I witnessed him kill his own son" he pleaded. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Listen to me! Do you want to know how I know these things?" Otis got right up in his face, his anger scared Vlad.

"I was cumming inside him when he drained Aidan of his very life." Otis barred his fangs. Vlad's eyes went wide. Not sure which words to be more shocked at. Otis stared his nephew down. Vlad backed away, sickened, afraid he'd never seen Otis so emotional.

"You look as though you almost shared Adian's fate tonight" he turned from Vlad covering his face with his hands ashamed and embarrassed at what he had relieved. "go eat" He narked.

Vlad backed out of the room, a sick feeling in his stomach.

Downstairs in the kitchen Vlad bit into another blood bag, his 8th of the night. Maybe Otis was right, he felt weak, he'd passed out. Maybe Dorian took too much. After he'd finished and cleaned up his mess Otis appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Vladimir" he sighed, Vlad shook his head.

"I'm going to see him again Otis, and there's nothing you can do to stop that" Vlad explained Otis nodded accepting that fact that he couldn't very well stop it from happening.

"Just" Otis's eyes pleaded with Vlad "be careful"

Vlad avoid Otis the best he could the next few days. He wasn't sure if it was more out of disgust or jealousy, he figured it was probably a little of both. The thought of anyone touching Dorian made him see red, and the idea od Otis, well it was just too much. He hadn't seen Dorian in a few days either, he hated to think what Otis had said might be true his word played over and over in his head

_"You are not special to him"_

Vlad cursed as he threw down his bag. Class with Otis had been excruciating, as hard as Vlad tried all he could see was Otis fucking Dorian. He threw himself down on the bed barring his face in his pillow. He jumped as Dorian's voice broke the silence.

"It is not true" Vlad rose from the bed "the things he said" Dorian continued Vlad lost his reason images that plagued him rose into his vision.

"So you didn't kill you son?" Vlad's words cut deep, the pain evident in Dorian's eyes "You didn't let Otis..." he could even say it out loud "inside you?" Dorian sighed. He could argue with facts.

"You sick freak" Vlad wished he hadn't said the words the moment they left his lips, he didn't mean them, not really, he was hurt. Dorian turned away from him.

"I apologize Vladimir, for any hurt I have caused you" he whispered as he disappeared Vlad watched him go...he didn't try and stop him.

AN: Those who have followed this story from the beginning know that I have a lot of trouble with this fic, for some reason it's the hardest I've ever written. If you have any music that reminds you of these characters I would greatly appreciate it if you'd share it…it will help my process. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update as soon as I can. Please read and review.


	4. Broken

Broken

Dorian's heart was heavy, as he walked the streets of Bathory alone. He hadn't spent much time in small towns; it was strange to see the streets empty at 1 o' clock of the morning. All the happy people in there little homes, locked tight. There false sanctuary amused the vampire. Knowing that at any moment he could enter any one of them no matter the security and steal away there very life in there sleep made him almost feel sorry for him. It was a far cry from what he was use to. He felt more alone than ever here. A crisp breeze ruffled his red hair. The cold air stung his cheeks and he shoved his hands into his warm pockets. He was livid with Otis 'the shit'. Telling Vlad all the past drama that Dorian tried so hard to just forget. His feet moved on there own as they often did as mind wandered into the past, back to the night he lost his son;

_The room smelled of heavy oils and wax, soft music, Vivaldi's winter, played from the phonograph player in the corner. Oil lamps were turned low; a soft glow had a smoldering effect. The alcohol was making his head spin, and his vision fuzzy he smiled stupidly at Otis. Otis giggled he was far past the point of any kind of elegant behavior he normally was so adamant about keeping up. He smiled leaned into Dorian kissing his neck. Dorian let his eyes fall closed, he moaned as Otis took a small drink from him. When he opened them again his eyes made there way towards Adian. He motioned for his boy to join him. Adian was unsteady on his feet, almost falling once in the two feet from where he was but eventually he settled at Dorian's feet. Otis came up for air still giggling. _

_"Adian!" he announced as if he'd forgotten he was there. Dorian smiled slyly he kissed the boy deeply, swirling his tongue inside Adian's sweet mouth. When Dorian pulled back Adian chuckled, a lopsided smile on his lips. _

_"Otis, you should taste my boy" Dorian pulled Adian up between them on the couch. Otis took Adian's lips with his own. Otis's kiss was more elegant but lacked passion. Otis began to kiss Adian's neck, he took a drink of Adian, causing the boy to moan. Otis leaned back on the couch savoring the taste on his tongue. _

_The night was lost, a blur of moans and sweat. Heated play in the dimming lights. There naked bodies writhing together. So much pleasure being shared between the men, it was impossible to tell who and where it was coming from. The last thing Dorian could recall from the night was Adian on his back on the couch. Dorian was in between the men Otis on top all rhythmically moving together. The sweet taste of Adian's blood on his tongue, then..._

"Dorian!" Vlad's voice pulled him from the nightmarish memory. He was breathless from running his hair disheveled; he was wearing… two different shoes.

"Listen I didn't mean what I said, I mean" he rambled "I'm sorry about what I said, I was hurt, I can't imagine you with anyone." he started to explain but Dorian broke.

"I killed him" Dorian chocked out. "My son" Tears began to spill from his beautiful eyes. Vlad embraced him tight letting the man collapse in his arms crying helplessly. He gasped between cries "my Adian" Vlad's heart ached as he felt the man fall apart. He was at a loss for words. When Dorian began to pull himself together he took a step back. Vlad sighed.

"So it's true?" Vlad had hoped it wasn't.

"Not all of it" Dorian wiped his face with his sleeve. Vlad held onto the hope that maybe Otis had exaggerated about their relationship.

"You are special to me" Dorian gave a half smile. Vladimir exhaled embracing Dorian again. This time his hands held his face and kissed him. He didn't care what he'd done in the past as long as he could be with him now.

"Come home with me, I want to be with you" Vlad surprised himself with the words as he said them. Dorian smiled and nodded.

They walked back together exchanging sideways smiles as the made there way across the small town. By the time they got back to Vlad's Dorian didn't care that Otis was there, he fell into bed with Vlad and sighed in relief to be back in his arms.


	5. Softy, Sweetly

Vlad's mouth ravaged Dorian's, his hands pushing up Dorian's shirt. His mouth kissing the soft skin on his chest, he took one of Dorian's perfect nipples into his mouth sucking it, rolling the nub between his teeth. Dorian writhed on the bed, moaning as he watched Vlad take control. He trailed his tongue down Dorian's stomach stopping to dip into his navel, soon his tongue licked softly at rigid hip bones. Vlad's hand worked steadily, undoing Dorian's pants and pulling them down an inch at a time kissing the exposed skin as he went. Dorian's breathing was steady he leaned up on his elbows to watch Vlad. It was a spectacular sight indeed, his soft pink tongue darting from between swollen blush lips kissing and licking as he got closer to Dorian's hardness. Dorian swallowed hard, Vlad had no idea how hot his actions were. His eyes flashed towards Dorian's as he pulled his pants down freeing Dorian's erection. Vlad's hands worked his shaft as he kissed the tip, slowly licking and flicking the slit. He tried to remember the way Dorian did it, tried to bring the vampire as much pleasure as possible. Dorian moaned shifting slightly on the bed. He reached out and brushed his hand through Vlad's silky hair. He didn't force it, but let his hand lay atop his head as he made the decent swallowing Dorian whole. Vlad moaned around the thick flesh, as he pumped it into his mouth. His grip loosened and fell between Dorian's legs fondling his balls before traveling further to his ass. Vlad rubbed his fingers in circles around the puckered surface. Dorian lay back moaning, it had been along time since someone had dared to dominate him. He liked it.

"Vladimir" Dorian whispered bucking his hips. Vlad hesitated momentarily before spreading Dorian's legs further apart he released his cock and began to lick at Dorian's ass. Dorian covered his mouth with his hand as he felt the wet muscle push into him. He didn't know Vlad had it in him, but was overjoyed that the young vampire did. Vlad used his tongue to penetrate Dorian, and when he moans began to taper off he added a finger, causing Dorian to moan louder, he loved to think that he was bringing this much pleasure to him. His ego swelled as he added another finger stretching him in preparation. His own cock throbbed painfully in his pants, begging to be released. He used his free hand to undo his pants, and he stroked his cock as he delved deeper into Dorian's tight warmth.

"Vladimir, please, ah, enter me" Dorian's voice shook, his face was flushed as Vlad crawled up to kiss the man's mouth. He positioned himself dead center and drove into Dorian slowly, until he was completely sheathed in the vampire. Dorian wrapped his legs tightly around Vlad's waist pulling him as close as the bodies allowed. Vlad shuttered, Dorian was so hot and soft inside. He was afraid if he moved he'd cum right there. Dorian kissed him deeply, playing with Vlad's hair twisting it in between his fingers. When Vlad was sure he'd be able to move without cumming he began to move slowly. Dorian shook and he moaned out.

"Ah, nh" Vlad kissed Dorian's neck, the smell of Dorian's blood was driving him mad. Vlad felt his fangs growing. He nuzzled into the sweet scent and opened his mouth running his fangs along the vein. Dorian's hands shot between them pushing Vlad away before he could bite down.

"What?" Vlad asked confused. Dorian sighed; he wasn't ready to tell Vlad, didn't want to spoil what there had in that moment. Instead he flipped their position so Vlad was beneath him. He began to ride Vlad, taking him hard and fast. Vlad's eyes went wide as Dorian impaled himself on his cock.

"Oh god" Vlad moaned out loud the incident of being denied forgotten "Fuck Dorian"

"Kiss me Vladimir" Vlad pulled Dorian down by his neck and pressed their lips together. Dorian brought Vlad's hand to his neglected cock and moved it till he began to stroke it on his own. Dorian rolled his hips. Suddenly Dorian came screaming out Vlad's name. Vlad's eyes slammed shut as Dorian milked his orgasm from him. Dorian collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. Vlad's chest felt like it would burs, as he panted trying to catch his breath. Dorian rolled off Vlad and pulled him close to himself. The men fell asleep in each others embrace.

_Dorian felt a burning pain in his chest as he collapsed to the ground, blood trickled from his lip. He stared up into Vladimir's face and caressed it gingerly. _

Dorian sat bolt upright in bed his heart racing violently. The end was coming and there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable events from taking place. This was his purpose, his reason, and his duty. He looked down at Vlad's sleeping form and brushed a stay hair from his face. Vlad's eyes fluttered open, his beautiful lips spread into a smile.

"Everything okay?" he stretched his arms and rolled over onto his side propping his head on his bent arm. Dorian nodded and leaned down to kiss the teen.

All things would be clear soon, that he was sure of. There was no need to worry Vlad now.

AN: Okay we all know what happens, the next chapter is going to be sad, I'm gunna put it off for a few days cuz I don't wanna write it. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I love you all please read and review ^,..,^


End file.
